


You Got No Other Place to Go (I Made Sure of That)

by Anonymous



Category: Pmcyt
Genre: Eventual Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psycho SBI AU, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo considers himself normal in his adopted family of...well, monsters. But then he meets Schlatt, and he wonders if he's really all that different from his family.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 60
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dont show this to any ccs involved, thanks! :)
> 
> welcome to my first pmcyt work! i have more in the works, dont worry! most of them are tubbschlatt bcuz....them. so keep an eye out! (feel free to call me acid anon if ya want. i guess. lmao)

Tubbo meets him in a gardening shop, of all places.

Looking back on it, he doesn’t seem to be the type to work in that type of establishment. He had expected an older lady or maybe just a woman in general, but instead he’s meet with him, with his mutton chops and sarcasm and his gravely Brooklyn-accented voice-

Anyway, Tubbo had been in the flower shop because he had wanted to add to the ever-expanding garden in the backyard. Phil had dropped him and Tommy off the mall while he headed off to get work done with Techno, and Wilbur was busy doing...whatever Wilbur does. He had given the two of them money to spend, told them to spend it wisely, and then headed off. Tommy had immediately dragged him to the small arcade in the mall, wanting to blow his cash there. Tubbo had shook his head and said he wanted to look around first, and Tommy just rolled his eyes and headed in by himself. (It was strange that Tommy hadn’t tried to get him in the arcade; Tommy was usually very....clingy.)

He had explored the mall on his own, and it was an odd sort of serenity, since the mall was mostly empty. Most of the stores were closed or just plain uninteresting, so Tubbo had gotten around most of the building in about ten minutes. He was nearing the end of the mall, and was about to turn around and meet back up with Tommy, before he saw it out of the corner of his eye. A small store, simply titled ‘Garden Shoppe’, in the near back of the place. From the looks of it, it was old, and had probably been there for a long time, and had not shut down out of pure stubbornness. Tubbo smiled as he walked in, eyes shining at all the shelves and racks, which were surprisingly well stocked. He immediately drifted towards the racks stacked with vegetable seeds, as he had been seeking to add more variety to their garden.

Tubbo had been debating between lettuce and tomatoes for a good bit when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Oh shit, someone’s actually here.”

Tubbo turns towards the sound, and he can’t help but stare because-

The stranger has fluffy hair and mutton chops that Tubbo would find ridiculous on anyone else, but they suit him, and he’s wearing a green apron and a sweatshirt, and Timbs. Tubbo can feel his face burning, and bites his lip to stop the urge from saying something stupid, because God he’s pretty. 

“Need help with anything?” Okay, Tubbo now wishes his mouth was working because the guy obviously wants a response. What comes out is, 

“I. Um.”

Real eloquent, Tubbo.

The stranger just laughs at him (and Tubbo really wants to hear that sound again-) before he walks behind the cash register and pulls out a stool to sit down on. “Well, when you’re done, you know where to find me.” Tubbo nods, and then determinedly looks back at the seeds, and not sneaking glances at the employee, who was on his phone and paying zero attention to him. He really, really wanted those eyes back on him.

Grabbing a packet of lettuce and tomato, Tubbo walks up to the counter, and shyly places the seeds there. The guy actually looks up from his phone, and smiles at him, and dammit Tubbo can’t meet his eyes and can’t help but fidget with the bottom of his shirt. 

“All done?” Tubbo just nods in response, and he picks up the seeds and begins to scan them. He glances up at the stranger’s name tag, and sees something...strange. Instead of his first name, it says ‘J. Schlatt.’ Which is just. Strange. 

Schlatt seems to notice his glaring, and his eyes move down to where Tubbo is burning holes into his apron. He chuckles, before leaning towards him, and Tubbo takes a step back in surprise. If his face could get any redder…

“Curious about the name tag, huh? Don’t like my first name, so I go by my last instead.” Tubbo hums in response, trying not to draw attention to how close Schlatt was to him. “Alright, your total is $7.58.” Tubbo nods, giving him the cash without saying a word, and begins biting his lip again, because this was the first time Tubbo’s ever felt like this. If he’s being honest, he doesn’t interact with many people outside of his family. Maybe it’s just the shock of talking to someone who isn’t like them, but then again it’s not uncommon for them to go to restaurants and such and have to interact with strangers like this. This just felt different.

Schlatt hands him his change, and their hands brush for the briefest of moments and Tubbo just wants to cry from the pure joy of that small touch. Instead, he mutters a ‘thank you’ before scurrying out the door. That is, of course, as he hears Schlatt yell:

“Feel free to come back anytime!”

And Tubbo really, really wants to take him up on that offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was thinking if yandere!tubbo is ooc but then hes been a little obsessive over tommy and ranboo lately so skfhsdkj

The thing about Tubbo’s family is...they’re strange. 

And it’s not the type of strange he could tell people. It’s the type that Tubbo has to keep hush hush or else they’ll all be taken away. 

Well maybe not Tubbo.

Because Tubbo clings to his normalcy like a safety blanket. He wants to be normal compared to his nutcase of a family. 

He’s not like Phil and Techno, who go out late at night and come back early in the morning, and stock the freezer with meat that Tubbo has stopped questioning what it is.

He isn’t like Tommy, who commits petty violence and arsons because he’s bored and needs an outlet for his energy.

He’s not like Wilbur, who goes out with a bag of things and comes back with a dazed look on his face, and Tubbo just knows he’s done something heinous.

He’s normal, able to function within society without having to do something horrible to get by.

Well, he was.

And then he met Schlatt, with his stupid pretty face and gruff voice and suddenly he needs to be around him, and needs to-

God, he doesn’t even know.

The man invades his thoughts without his permission for much of the week, and Tubbo gives into the urge to see him again. But not face-to-face, because Tubbo was so awkward the first time, and he already has trouble talking to people anyway, it’s even worse when it’s someone he likes apparently. 

Tubbo convinces Phil to drop him off at the mall by himself this time, as Tommy was pretty determined to go with the two on their excursion. Tubbo waves goodbye to them as they drive off, hearing Tommy’s signature laugh even as they get further away.

Tubbo pulls up his hood as soon as he enters the mall, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself. Like the last time, luckily, the mall is mostly empty, with only a few people walking around. 

He wonders around for a bit, trying not to look suspicious. Eventually, though, he makes his way over to the garden shop. Tubbo quickly glances in the window and then he sees him.

He’s just as relaxed the day he met him, even more maybe, as he’s leaning back in his chair and scrolling on his phone, no care in the world.

It’s cute as fuck. 

Tubbo just wants to run his hands through his hair, and kiss him gently, and keep him close because somebody else is going to notice how pretty Schlatt is and they’re going to take him away from him-

Tubbo’s train of thought is interrupted by a tap on the glass (and when had he gotten so close-?) and it’s Schlatt on the other side, giving a little wave and a small smile. The younger can feel his face heat up, because he was probably just standing there, staring, making the taller man uncomfortable, something Tubbo never wanted to do.

Schlatt makes a motion for Tubbo to come in, so the boy makes his way to the door and steps in, and Schlatt’s smile widens.

“Hey kid! Wasn’t expecting to see you back so soon!”

“Yeah, me neither.” Schlatt cocks his head at that (like a puppy, cute cute cute-), confused.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Uh. My dad dropped me off while he does stuff.” Tubbo puts on a false mask of sadness to go with it. He would feel bad about lying to Schlatt if it didn’t get him what he wanted, a concerned look on the older man’s face which turns to sympathy. 

“That sucks. Would some chinese from the food court make ya feel better?” Tubbo blinks at that, because that wasn’t what he expected. It should be the other way around, honestly. But Tubbo decides to let him, this once, take care of him. He nods, and Schlatt leads the way.

\--

Thirty minutes later, they’re sitting in the court, Schlatt with his General Tso’s and Tubbo with his mushroom chicken, and Tubbo can’t help but pull on his sleeves, because this looks shockingly like a date. Of course, Schlatt probably doesn’t think of it that way. He sees as just some lonely kid whose dad left him at the mall. That’s fine, though. He can change his mind eventually.

And Tubbo resists the urge to shake his at that thought. He’s been having them all week, about how he needs to keep Schlatt to himself, and how he needs to provide for him, and how he needs Schlatt to need him. And it worries him that he’s having them, because he assumes that they're similar to ones the rest of his family have. He doesn’t like it.

“You alright? You look kinda out of it, Tubbo.” He’s brought back to the present, and the fact he’s sitting across the object of his obsession, by the sound of said obsessions voice. 

“Uh, sorry. Was lost in my head.” Schlatt just smiles at him, and Tubbo can feel himself melt.

“Actually, you know what? Don’t talk. The silence is better than having to listen to a British person talk.”

“Excuse me? A lot of people like my accent-”

“Yeah, sure they do-”

And just like that, they get lost in the banter and the food, and Tubbo can’t stop thinking about how _natural_ this feels. Like Schlatt has been the missing piece to his life, and he finally feels complete and at home. It’s like his family doesn’t exist, and he doesn’t have to worry about anything. 

It continues after they finish their food, and as Schlatt escorts him towards the exit. It’s about time for Phil to pick him up, and it’s better to wait outside rather than to make him wait. He looks around the parking lot, and doesn’t see his dad’s car, and he starts to worry. Having Tommy with them may have held them up, and now they’re late.

“You see ‘em?” Tubbo shakes his head, and Schlatt frowns. “Want me to take you home?”

Oh God, Tubbo wants that more than anything. Wants to be alone with Schlatt in his car, truly alone, no fast food workers or employees at the mall to watch him, where the younger could put his hands on Schlatt’s face, to play with the hair on his mutton chops, to bite his throat and claim the older as his-

A honk breaks him from his fantasy. 

A car pulls up, and the window rolls down to reveal Wilbur, in all his wild eyed glory. He’s just gotten back from...whatever he does. “Tubbo!”

“Hey Wil.” Schlatt raises an eyebrow, and Tubbo sighs in response. “This is my brother, Wilbur. Phil probably sent him to come pick me up.” 

“Yep! He said work stuff came up, so he was going to be late.” Schlatt just shrugs, giving Tubbo a pat on the back as well. 

“Well, guess this where we part. See you when your dad abandons you again?” Tubbo can’t help the giggle that comes out of him, but he nods to let him know he’ll come back. He’ll always come back if Schlatt’s there. 

He enters the car and closes the door behind him, as he makes eye contact with Wilbur, who’s just. Smiling at him.

“What?” The smaller asks, but his brother doesn’t respond, just starts to move the car. Along the way, Wilbur keeps giving him sideways glances, and it’s starting to piss Tubbo off. At a stoplight, he decides to break the silence. “Just spit it out already!”

“When did you get an older boyfriend?” Whatever fury the younger was feeling was doused immediately by those words, and instead transfers down to his stomach in the form of butterflies.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Tubbo mutters, but Wilbur just laughs.

“Oh, but you want it to be true, don’t you? You want him to pin you down and-”

“NO! I DON’T!” That isn’t what he wants at all. The outburst surprises Wilbur, who just stares at him for a solid five seconds before breaking down into giggles.

“It’s the other way around, huh?”

“Shut up.” Tubbo hits him lightly on the arm, and Wilbur just continues his giggles.

“Do you want me to help?” Tubbo freezes.

“..What?” 

“Help you. With getting him.” Oh. 

Oh no.

No no no.

Tubbo knows that tone. The kind of tone that means that crimes are going to be committed.

“Don’t.”

“Wh-”

“Don’t! I don’t want to do anything to him, okay? Let me do this my own way. I don’t want you to hurt him, okay?”

“Tubbs-”

“Don’t ‘Tubbs’ me! Promise me you won’t do anything to him.” The younger lays on the puppy eyes, and he knows he’s got his older brother when he sighs.

“Fine. I promise not to do anything to your future boyfriend.” Tubbo puts out his pinky, and Wilbur rolls his eyes, but he hooks Tubbo’s finger with his.

It’s unfortunate that Tubbo didn’t see the crossed fingers behind Wilbur’s back.


	3. Chapter 3

From then on out, Tubbo would try to make excuses to see Schlatt as often as possible. He wouldn’t directly approach him each time, of course. Sometimes, he would just watch him as he went about his day, eventually figuring his address and being able to follow him home and as he went out to do things. 

Tubbo felt so bad for the older man. He lived in a ratty apartment on the outskirts of town, and often just went straight home after work and slept. Nothing exciting was going in his life, it seemed, except the occasional trip to a bar where he would stumble back to his trash heap afterwards.

Schlatt deserved so much better. He deserved everything, really. 

Outside of his in-person research (it’s not stalking, Wilbur, shut up), Tubbo looked up Schlatt online, wanting to know everything about him. 

Apparently, the gardening shop the older worked at was family-owned, and he’s been working there since he was sixteen. His father actually owns the shop, Schlatt just makes sure there’s someone at the counter to help. He’s twenty-one, a college dropout, and well. Not straight, by the posts he makes on his Twitter, constantly making thirsty tweets about one guy or another. They could be jokes, but Tubbo definitely doesn’t think they are entirely.

Another thing Tubbo’s learned is that Schlatt has a crush.

And it’s not him.

Obviously not, because Schlatt seems like a guy with strong morals, despite the jokes he makes sometimes. 

The guy Schlatt fancies is named Weston, and he works at the smoothie place in the mall.

Tubbo fucking hates him.

Tubbo watches him flirt with Schlatt, watches him bat his eyelashes at the older when he stops by the smoothie place, and the way Schlatt becomes all flustered. It _sucks_ , because he knows Weston doesn’t actually see the real Schlatt. He just sees the image that the taller projects out into the world. He doesn’t know Schlatt, who enjoys ASMR content of all things, who collects the weirdest shit and puts it proudly in his room, the one who feeds the stray cat that lives in the alleyway behind his apartment. Weston only knows the arrogant persona. Tubbo’s kinda glad he’s the only one who’s paid enough attention to notice these things. He’s glad that Schlatt is unknowingly sharing these things with him. (He hopes that one day, Schlatt will share them with him willingly.)

\--

The time Tubbo breaks into his crush’s apartment, it was a complete accident.

The younger had been watching Schlatt as he always did, as he made his way down the steps of his apartment building to go out to the closest bar. He did this often on weekends, probably trying to break the dullness of his usual routine. (A habit Tubbo would have to break when he had him.) Tubbo usually didn’t follow the taller there, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get in anyways. (If he really wanted to, he could ask Wilbur for help with a fake ID, but that means asking Wilbur for help, and he’s not exactly willing to do that.) 

The younger makes sure his crush is gone before jogging up the stairs, peeking through the windows. It’s organized, as per usual, but Tubbo can’t see much with the curtains in the way. Tubbo sighs, ready to head home for the day, before his eyes catch on the door. It’s slightly ajar, like….

_Like it wasn’t locked._

Was...was Tubbo going to actually do this? This is illegal, this is bad, this seems like something his family would do-

But it was also Schlatt’s things, Schlatt’s place, Tubbo could finally see how Schlatt lived and and and-

Fuck it.

Tubbo pushes the door open with his foot, and finally gets a clear view of the living room.

It’s small, but livable. Schlatt has everything neatly organized, and Tubbo has to hold in the squeals that are threatening to come out. Everything is just so...Schlatt. Tubbo decides to skip the kitchen, knowing there won’t be anything interesting in there. (From his watching, he knows that the older orders mostly take out, and really doesn’t cook for himself. Plus, Tubbo isn’t going to dig through his trash or anything. He’s not that bad.)

Tubbo steadily makes his way over to Schlatt’s bedroom, before his eyes stop on the bathroom. In there, is a basket full of Schlatt’s dirty laundry. 

Now, Tubbo isn’t a pervert or anything. He isn’t. But he can’t stop his body from moving on it’s own, and within seconds, he has a pair of Schlatt’s underwear in his hands. That’s when he snaps out of whatever trance he was in and looks at the garment in his hands in horror. 

This is weird. Very, very weird.

But.

One of the many things Tubbo doesn’t have catalogued about Schlatt is his smell. He’s never been close enough to get that, and Tubbo never knew that was a thing he wanted to know last time he was talking to the older man. So it’s only logical that he stuffs it into his satchel, and then pretends it never happened. Yep. Perfectly fine.

The last stop on the Schlatt house tour was Schlatt’s room. It was just as organized as the living room, but covered up in even more weird shit. Monkey lamps, a cutout of the Pope, some weird stuffed baby toy. Tubbo loves everything about it, Tubbo loves this strange man. God, he wishes he was here because he was invited by Schlatt, so he could press him into the mattress and then-

That’s when Tubbo freaks out, because Schlatt could be here any minute and he. He broke in. Oh no.

He rushes through the house, leaving with a guilty conscience. He can’t even apologize to Schlatt for this, because that means admitting he’d done it in the first place. 

Tubbo makes his way home, quickly going upstairs before he’s caught by anyone, and curls up in his bed, trying to ignore the acid rumbling in his stomach. Without thinking, he grabs the underwear out of the satchel and presses it to his nose, feeling a wave of calm pass over him. Schlatt’s scent was musky, as he expected, and smelled of the city and sweat, it was great.

Tubbo giggled, sitting up, setting the underwear to the side so he could put his laptop on his lap and add to his Schlatt Doc. His birthday was in a couple of weeks, but nothing could top this, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weston im sorry i love you but I Wanted A Love Rival Who Wasn't Quackity
> 
> also pov change next chapter!! gonna throw my hat in the ring at writing schlatt lets hope this goes well.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think someone broke into my house.”

Weston raises his eyebrow at him as he drinks his soda. “Did anything get stolen?”

“That’s the weird thing. Nothing was.” 

“Are you sure someone broke into your place? Maybe you left your door open like a dumbass.” Schlatt slams his hand down in frustration. 

“I didn’t!” Weston just giggles in response, and Schlatt knows he can’t stay mad at the shorter for long. Tried as he might, Weston was just too cute to stay angry with. “Alright, alright, fine maybe I did. Jeez.” The younger’s expression shifts from one of mocking to one of concern.

“Are you really that worried about it?” Weston slips his hand into Schlatt’s, and the older man can't help the way his face heats up. Weston is one of the few people who knew about Schlatt’s issues with anxiety disorder, as the man had caught him having a panic attack in the bathroom once. After that, Wes had been surprisingly gentle when the taller man had his fits of paranoia and his downward spirals. Schlatt had always seen the younger man as someone with no filter, but the soft way he treats him when he’s panicking has changed his mind. “Look, I can go home with you if it makes you feel better? Stop by where Connor works for snacks?” 

That sounds wonderful, as Connor was apathetic about most things and straightforward with his feelings, so he would be able to tell him how stupid he was being. Plus, powdered donuts sounded nice.

“Sure. Thanks, Wes.”

“Hey, whatever makes you feel better, dude.” Schlatt can feel his cheeks heat up again, as the younger man sounds so sincere when he says it. He’s never had someone care about him so much, enough to sacrifice some of their off time to make him feel comfortable. It’s probably why he fell in love with the shorter man, despite how annoying Schlatt thought he was at first.

Stretching his arms above his head, Schlatt rose from his chair, with Weston following suit. “Well, time to go back to aimlessly scrolling on my phone for four more hours.” Wes laughs at his comment, before giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“See you later?” Schlatt gives the younger man a soft smile.

“Yeah, see ya.”

As Schlatt makes his way back over to the gardening shop, a short figure catches his eye. They’re speed walking towards the shop where Schlatt works, and that makes the taller man raise his eyebrows in questioning. What the hell…?

Schlatt walks towards them and puts a hand on their shoulder, ready to ask them what’s up, when he hears the smaller person squeak. Wait a minute. He knows that British voice….

“Tubbo?” 

Schlatt pulls down the hood of the jacket the smaller boy is wearing, and it is Tubbo, who looks embarrassed. Tubbo grabs onto the sleeves of the jacket he’s wearing, biting his lip, trying not to make eye contact with the older man.

“What are ya doin’ here, kid?” He tries to keep his tone non-accusatory as possible, he wasn’t actually mad at the kid. He assumes he’s here because his dad dropped him off here again.

“Um. I uh. I walked here because my brother and dad were fighting, I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go…” The kid says it in a rush, and Schlatt barely makes it out, but what he does make out pulls on his heartstrings. Poor kid must have a tough time with who he lives with.

“Tubbo, it’s fine. How far did you walk?” Tubbo looks at his shoes, and Schlatt feels like he knows the answer: a long ass way.

“Okay, how about this. I buy you lunch, and then I’ll close up the shop early, and we can screw around in the arcade for a while. How does that sound?” Tubbo’s gaze finally meets Schlatt’s face, and the kid’s eyes are filled with hope and...something else Schlatt couldn’t quite place. 

“Really? Won’t you get in trouble for closing the shop early?”

“Nahhh. My dad doesn’t actually care about this place, he just keeps it open because of ‘family tradition’ or something. Plus, you’re really the only one who comes in here anyway.” Tubbo’s face turns a bright red at that, and the older man chuckles at the response.

“Alright, let’s go fill that stomach of yours.”

\--

Tubbo decided on getting some nachos, something not too big, but something they could both share. While they were eating, Schlatt wondered if the kid was touch adverse, because everytime their hands would accidentally touch, Tubbo would pull away like he’d been electrocuted. 

When they were done with their snack, they headed over to the arcade and spent a couple of hours screwing around. Most of the time they played dumb team shooters, which Schlatt found out that Tubbo is surprisingly good at. They also spent a good portion of time with Schlatt on the pinball machine, with the kid watching with wide eyes as Schlatt annihilated the previous high score. As their time together began to run out, they passed by the crane games, until Tubbo suddenly stopped in front of one of them, and pressed his head against the glass, staring at one specific plush.

That specific crane game was stacked with Minecraft plushes, and one of them was a bee plush, sitting innocently on top of a pile of Creeper plushes. 

“Want it?” Schlatt asked, leaning right next to Tubbo, who jumped when the older man got close. The kid wrung his hand, obviously trying to figure if he wanted to ask Schlatt for it or not, before nodding.

“I gotcha.” Schlatt slips four quarters into the machine, before moving the crane a little bit past the bee plush, watching as the hand went down and knocked the bee directly into the bin. 

Tubbo let out a squeal of excitement, as he dug the plush out of the bin, when without warning, Schlatt was tackled in a hug, the plush squashed between them.

Schlatt has no idea how to react, so he just stands there uselessly, letting the kid hug him as long as he wants, which. Is about a minute, like Tubbo doesn’t want to let go. Eventually the kid seems to realize how long he’s been holding onto the older man, as he steps back, holding the bee plush tight to his chest.

“...Sorry.”

“No, no it’s fine! Just ask next time, okay?” Tubbo seems excited at the prospect of a next time, and Schlatt has to wonder how little affection Tubbo gets at home that he’s thrilled to get it from a borderline stranger.

The two of them exit the arcade, and Schlatt’s ready to go home and take a long nap. He turns to Tubbo.

“Hey, you need a ride home?” Tubbo nods, but then bites his lip again, and Schlatt can’t help but wonder how the kid hasn’t developed sores from the habit yet.

“Um. Could I head over to your place? I...don’t wanna be home right now.” Schlatt borderline says no, because how weird would it look for him to take a young boy home alone? But then he remembers. He’ll have Weston with him, won’t he? It’s not that strange if he has someone else with him, right? 

He makes his way over to the food court and sees Weston closing up the smoothie store, locking it up. Schlatt waves him down, and the smaller man smiles at him and rushes over to him, but stops dead in his tracks when sees Tubbo.

“...Did you kidnap a kid?”

“What? No! Why is that your first thought?” Weston just giggles at him and walks close enough to invade his personal space and pokes Schlatt gently on the chest. Schlatt can’t make eye contact, because he knows he looks all flustered. 

“But seriously, why is this kid following you around like a lost puppy?” Schlatt leans in to whisper his response. 

“Tubbo kinda has a shit home life. He comes here when he needs to get away from it. He just kinda latched onto me, I guess. Is it weird if we take him back to my place?”

“I mean, do you know if he’s in danger if he goes home?”

“I don’t know. I feel intrusive asking him that.” Weston sighs.

“Okay. But only this once, okay? And only because I’m going to be there.” Schlatt nods, before turning back to Tubbo.

“Alright, kid, let’s go.” And with that, they head out to Schlatt’s car.

\--

The drive to the gas station where Connor works...is awkward, to say the least. When Tubbo was alone with Schlatt, he was pretty talkative, borderline not knowing when to shut up. But now that Weston’s here, the kid has been completely quiet, not even a peep. Luckily, Weston doesn’t know the definition of awkward, so he filled the empty air with whatever came to his head. Which...wasn’t much.

When they pulled into the gas station, Tubbo looked up confused. 

“Stoppin’ for some snacks. Don’t worry, I know the cashier.” 

As the three make their way inside, Connor waves at them, beef jerky hanging out of his mouth, not even caring that he’s on shift.

“Getting some snacks?” Schlatt nods in his direction, before heading right towards the powdered donuts, grabbing two because dammit, he deserves a little indulgence. Weston grabs a small package of Poptarts, and Tubbo settles on a small bag of chips. (“They’re called crisps.” “Kid, you’re in America, speak American.”)

As they set their stuff on the counter, Connor looks confused at the kid with them, but doesn’t question it. Thank the Lord for Connor’s apathy.

As Schlatt goes to take out his wallet, Weston stops him, and pulls out his own.

“Weston, no.”

“Weston, yes.”

“I’m paying jackass.”

“Nu uh.”

“Hey we already have one child in the car-”

“Nope, I’m your sugar daddy now. I’m paying.”

“Weston.”

“Schlatt.”

_“Weston.”_

_“Schlatt.”_

“Hey you guys can just each pay half.”

They both turn to Connor, before bursting out laughing at how stupid they were being. 

As they split the bill, neither of them notice the death glare Tubbo was sending Weston’s way.

\--

As the three go up the stairs to Schlatt’s apartment, Weston makes a noise, causing the older man to look at him curiously.

“Oh! I just realized I’ve never actually been to your place before!” Schlatt blinked, because...he hasn’t invited Weston over before? What the hell?

“Well. Welcome to my humble abode,” He says, as he swings open the door. Tubbo nonchalantly walks in, while Weston is looking around the room like a kid in a candy store.

“Damn, you collect some weird shit.” 

“Thanks.” Tubbo has already made himself comfortable on the couch, with a blanket pulled up to his chin, and a phone in his hands, texting someone.

“Hey, you doing okay, Tubbs?” Schlatt has no idea where the nickname came from; it just kinda slipped out naturally. Tubbo burrows himself deeper in the covers after he says it, and gives a short nod in response. The older man doesn’t want to push it, so he walks back over to where Weston is.

The younger man had made his way to Schlatt’s room, where he was examining his shelf of shovelware Wii games. 

“You really like the Wii, huh?”

“Yeah, I grew up on it, what do ya want from me?” Weston scoffs. 

“Zoomer.”

“I’m literally older than you.” Weston seemed ready to continue the banter, but then the sound thunder scared them both. 

Schlatt more of the two.

Since he was young, Schlatt has been unusually scared of lightning and thunder. He has no idea why, or where it started, but he would often have anxiety attacks when a storm hit. He had hoped that he would’ve grown out of it, but it wasn’t meant to be, because he still would often panic when storms happened. 

He hated it. He was a grown ass man, and a little bit of loud noise sent him spiraling like a pussy? For fucks sake. He really didn’t want to go into a state when Weston was around, but then another bolt sounded and he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him.

“Schlatt, you okay?” Weston was getting closer to him, wanting to provide him comfort, but Schlatt couldn't. He’s already shown enough weakness in front of Weston, he can’t-

“Schlatt, I need you to breathe for me, okay? Follow my lead, alright?”

Schlatt knows Weston is trying to help him, but he feels like he’s drowning, he’s gulping for air-

“Schlatt, I promise if you breathe with me, you’ll feel better okay? So please!” Schlatt eventually does start breathing in sync with Weston, slow deep breaths, and his head starts to clear.

When did he get on the floor?

...And why was Weston close enough to kiss him? He can feel his face heat up, but the shorter man just smiles at him, not even seeming to notice their closeness. There’s a knock behind him, and he turns to see Tubbo there, wide-eyed.

“Sorry if I scared ya, kid.”

“...It’s fine. Just wanted to tell you that my brother’s here to pick me up.”

“Oh. Alright. Be safe, Tubbo.” The kid makes his way closer, and Schlatt knows what he wants. He gets up and opens up his arms, and Tubbo practically leaps into his arms, snuggling against him, and the older man chuckles. Tubbo seems reluctant to separate, but he does, and gives a little wave and heads towards the door, and Schlatt assumes he leaves. 

Weston hasn’t moved from where he’s sitting, and now he’s wearing a smirk as he watches Schlatt.

“What?”

“Aww, did Schlatt adopt a whittle brother?” Schlatt doesn’t give him a response, just kicks him in the thigh.

\--

As Techno and Tubbo make it into the house, the younger boy rushes upstairs, not even giving a hello to Wilbur as he passes him by.

The two brothers look at each other and nod. They know what they have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who wanted schlatt having inappropriate thoughts abt tubbo......sorry to disappoint. and sorry for no tubbschlatt this chapter, wesschlatt brain rot REAL. i promise, there is going to be some masturbation next chapter and some actual plot progression so stay tunedddd :)


End file.
